callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt/Trivia
*This map, Nacht der Untoten and Ascension are the only zombie maps based on areas that are in both multiplayer and the campaign, with this map featured in "Asylum" and "Ring of Steel". *The Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Verrückt features the Winter's Howl along with the Monkey Bomb. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a radio located on the American side, on the second floor balcony, through a boarded window. When shot, it will play music from the Call of Duty: Black Ops ''soundtrack. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the player goes to the friends menu while someone is playing Verrückt, it is misspelled as 'Verrukt'. *If the player use the noclip console command and flies above the power room, there is a floating sign with a zombie on it. *If the player turns the power on, then sprints to one of the balconies, they can hear some odd dancing music. *In the room with writing all over the walls, a player may notice symbols written on the walls. These symbols translate to, "Living dead," and "OHM 935". *On the end of the balcony that the player sees when they first come up the stairs (American side) is a poster that says "Unbeaufsichtigte kinder werden umgehend an den Zirkus verkauft." This translates to "Unattended children will be immediately sold to the circus." in German. This sign is also seen in Der Riese. * Right above the stairs in the Power Room is some writing inside the room. It says "Wish too often, and your wishing well will run." This is a reference to the Teddy Bear in the Mystery Box, which comes when the box is used frequently. * This is the first map in which the player talks. * There is a mannequin that is stabbed with multiple knives all over. It is possible to see this on the left balcony where the hole in the wall barrier is. It is also right next to one of the Mystery Box spawns. This is also seen in the dressing room in Kino der Toten. *In the room with the Sawed-Off Shotgun next to the Speed Cola is a light hanging from the ceiling. If the player jumps into it, the player can knock it around and make it swing about the room. *In the room next to the Speed Cola Machine, the kitchen wall has symbols and words on it, written in what appears to be blood. The numbers written on it are "19382406 9:21. This refers to the Tunguska event *In the room above the Thompson spawn there are a pair of wheelchairs opposite the top of the stairs. If the player stands next to the wheelchairs they can sometimes hear a group of people (Men mostly, but sometimes, very rarely, a woman too) screaming. At this point if the player looks down into the hole in the floor, they can see shadows on the walls, as though someone is being dragged through a hole in the wall. *In the room with the STG-44, there are three toilets. Pressing the "use" button three times on the toilet on the left will cause the musical easter egg to play. The song is "Lullaby for a Dead Man" by Elena Siegman. *The door left of the power room, when opened, one can hear quiet sobbing from a boy. This has also been confirmed on many other places on the map. *When turning the power on, if one comes to the crevice in the staircase wall, one can hear hushed whispers of "Numbers", the ones described by Alex Mason. You can also hear the exact match when completing the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign. * A man can be heard screaming in the room with the M1897 Trench Gun. *In the Verrückt trailer on 0:24, one can see the numbers 115 at the top of the screen referring to Element 115. These numbers cannot actually be seen in the map. *The room with the dental chair is a reference to Elie Wiesel's book, Dawn, where one of his friends' hand was removed during torture in a dental chair in WWII Berlin. *It has been confirmed that story-wise Dempsey was one of the Marines at the Asylum. However, he can't be seen in the Call of Duty: World at War version (since the map was released before Dempsey was "created"). *Via noclipping, a mounted MG42 can be found in the fountain. It is usable, though it has no practical use. Also when a player is holding the mounted MG42 it can not be seen by other players. *In both the Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: World at War versions, in the room with the power switch, a radio voice can be heard reciting the numbers "4-8-15-16-23-42." These are the numbers from the TV show Lost. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the solo loading screen music is the same music heard when swimming underwater in "Redemption". *An explosion sound can be heard upon entering the room with the cremation ovens on the American Side. *On the American Side, when a player crouches next to the open cremation oven a baby, woman, or sometimes a man can be heard crying. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 level "Mind the Gap" there is a structure named Verrückt. *Outside of the barrier with the unlockable room with the deployable BAR in it, there are rows of usable MGs under the ground. These include the BAR, FG42, MG42, and the Browning M1919, and these can only be seen using noclip. *In the Kino der Toten loading screen, there is a drawing of Verrückt, along with Nacht der Untoten, Shi no Numa, and Der Riese. *In the rooms between the teleporter in Kino der Toten, there is a room with a dental chair that is an copy of the room with the dental chair in Verrückt, only undamaged and more modern. *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of this map, the player seems to descend very slowly to the ground upon starting the game. This also applies to Shi No Numa. *Upon turning the power on, a maniacal laugh can be heard regardless where the player is. *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of the map, the original characters reuse many quotes from Der Riese. *When opening the first door on the American side, one may hear a scream. Possibly hinting that people were tortured and the player is hearing their ghosts. *This is the first and only map that not all players spawn in the same room. *If the player uses the "noclip" console command and goes under the map and go to the forest area behind the main spawn rooms, they will be able to find four rows of guns 'buried' in the ground. They are all deployable. The four guns are the BAR, Browning, MG42 and FG42. *This is the first map to have a weapon off the wall in more than one location. *This map along with Nacht der Untoten are the only Call of Duty World at War zombie maps to feature the MG42, M1919 Browning and BAR with a bipod. *This is the only Zombies map, excluding Dead Ops Arcade, to not introduce a new Wonder Weapon. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia